


SCP-5602: Black Books

by Cojiko



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Anyone who reads this will be the beta reader, Attempt at an SCP, Creepy, Fan SCP, Inspired by Dreams, Other, Paranormal, SCP Entry, You Have Been Warned, amnestics, be kind to me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cojiko/pseuds/Cojiko
Summary: Something I came up with after having a really weird dream.





	SCP-5602: Black Books

**Item #:** SCP-5602

**Object Class: **Safe (Currently undergoing evaluation to reclassify as Euclid)

**Special Containment Procedures:** Every instance of SCP-5602 is to be stored in a custom mahogany bookshelf that is 7ft in width. Height is adjusted when more space is required until it reaches one shelf from the containment room’s ceiling. In this situation, a new bookshelf will be built starting at 5ft x 7ft and building up as new instances are taken in by Foundation personnel. Each shelf must have a height of 15in and a depth of 13in.

Due to the sheer amount of SCP-5602 instances recovered over the decades, a separate building at Site ██ has been dedicated to storing, protecting, and organizing every one of these instances. The storage facility may be expanded upon whenever seen fit, typically when it is running out of space. Only Foundation personnel with Clearance Level 2 or higher may have access to SCP-5602’s storage facility.

**Description:** SCP-5602 is a collection of █████ individual hardcover black books. Each one retains the dimensions of 10in x 13in, though the thickness and page count of these books will vary. Each instance takes the appearance of a brand new black-leather diary with white rectangular spaces on both the front cover and on the spine. Upon these spaces, a person’s name is written in a substance that is similar to the ink of a Sharpie permanent marker. Handwriting is typically similar to how the respective individual writes their name and can encompass different languages.

SCP-5602’s anomalous properties manifest in two ways, the first of which is having a test subject try to mark-up or in any way damage an instance that does not bear their name. Trying to write or draw on the pages of SCP-5602 will either destroy the writing tool being used or make it appear as if the tool won’t leave a mark. So far, this has applied to all known writing apparatus ranging from test standard #2 pencils to lead paint to laser engravers. Furthermore, the pages held within the instance will appear blank to any person who does not share their name with the cover and spine. If the subject attempts to seriously damage or destroy an instance without their name, SCP-5602 will retaliate by causing grievous bodily harm. There have been no cases thus far where a subject has survived the attack for longer than two full days.

The second way that SCP-5602’s anomalies occur is having an individual interact with an instance that does bear their name on the front and spine. When confronted with such, the subject in question will suddenly develop the overwhelming urge to open their instance of SCP-5602 and begin reading. However, the pages will still appear blank to passersby and other eyewitnesses present. If not stopped within an hour of reading, the subject will continue reading through SCP-5602 until death via starvation, dehydration, or from a general lack of self-care. When removed from SCP-5602, but not administered Class B amnestics, the subject will become increasingly violent in their attempts to reunite with the SCP. The longer the separation, the higher the risk of accidental death for both the subject and onlookers alike. In separation cases going past one week, either administration of Class F amnestics or complete termination of the subject is mandatory. It is unknown if SCP-5602 instances will allow their name-bearers to mark them up or otherwise damage and destroy them, as their respective subjects will refuse any order to do so, no matter the consequences.

The following is a small list of notable incidents revolving around SCP-5602;

Incident 5602-4: The subject was Dr. Karen K██████, who grew up learning both English and Japanese from her parents. When confronted with an instance that held her name written in Traditional Chinese, she immediately recognized it despite being unable to read the language. After one hour had passed, Dr. K██████ was administered Class B amnestics and placed on paid leave for one week. It is still undetermined whether or not SCP-5602 can grant a temporary understanding of different languages or if it only allows subjects to understand their names.

Incident 5602-6: One D-class personnel was instructed to tear a page from an instance that did not bear their name. The arm that held the page corner was instantly torn off as a result, but the arm that held down the book was not affected in any way. The subject expired 15 hours later after the wound became severely infected.

Incident 5602-10: Another D-class, a former military general, was asked to press a button that would detonate an explosive taped onto SCP-5602. When the button was pressed, the subject [REDACTED]. Cleanup of their remains took 10 hours and all personnel involved were administered Class B amnestics once the report was written.

Incident 5602-12: One subject was allowed to read through their instance of SCP-5602 for two hours. Once the time was up, the subject was interviewed by Dr. M█████ about what they just read. However, the subject was incoherent and after seven days of no progress, attempted to strangle M█████. Was immediately sedated by guards and administered Class F amnestics.

Incident 5602-15: One subject was allowed to read SCP-5602 during a trip to Chicago, chaperoned by Foundation staff to supervise. However, when assigned chaperones weren’t paying attention, the subject accidentally walked into oncoming traffic and was ran over during a green light. All witnesses were given Class E amnestics. As a result, testing of SCP-5602 in public has ceased and all chaperones involved were demoted as punishment.

Incident 5602-20: The subject was told to pierce SCP-5602 with a 12in Bowie knife until the blade’s tip came out the back. This resulted in the subject’s abdomen [REDACTED] until [REDACTED]. The subject died soon thereafter.

**Addendum: **As a result of Incident 5602-20, _all_ testing of SCP-5602 is to cease immediately. Anyone caught violating this rule will be immediately demoted to Class-C or lower without argument.

-End of report-


End file.
